character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephistopheles (Canon, Soul Cartel)/Lambdawg
|-|Restrained Form= |-|True Form= Summary Mephistopheles (more commonly known as Mephisto) is one of the main characters of the manhwa and is the first Archdevil shown. He is also known as the Archdevil, or Demon, of Combat. Mephistopheles is seen to have a rather child-like personality in the series. He has a lot of pride and one of the quickest ways to annoy him is to insult precisely that. He often dances when happy and glares at, if he doesn't pick a fight with, those who annoy him. Being a devil, he has no remorse or apprehending for threatening or even killing others to get what he wants. He loves to fight, as shown by him often asking both opponents and allies if they would like to fight him, and taunting them when they accept. Due to his power as an Archdevil, he overpowers most of his opponents and hence has a strong dislike for weak opponents. However, he gets excited when he meets powerful and strong opponents or those that have the potential to become strong, and may sometimes spare their lives in hope that they'll grow strong enough to fight him head-on in the future. He hates to lose a fight be it physical, verbal, etc, as shown by his refusal to accept that Faust defeated him in their contract-induced battle over 500 years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Mephistopheles, Mephisto, Archdevil of Combat Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Genderless (Archdevils and Archangels are genderless) Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Archdevil, Demon of Combats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Reality Warping (Lesser demons can alter reality at will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Granted Faust youth, beauty, marriage, and victory in a war in an attempt to degrade him), Flight, Regeneration (Mid, Can regenerate any part of his body as long as his heart is whole. Granted Gairon a regeneration that was potent enough to regenerate him from pieces and prevent him from dying), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy souls with ease. He normally made contracts betting souls. Lesser demons are capable of manipulating souls. Demons eat souls), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Hellfire Manipulation (Can make hellfire), Invisibility (Supernatural beings are naturally invisible to normal people), Darkness Manipulation (Shown here), Barrier Negation (Was unaffected Su-In's barrier which can prevent spirits to leave or enter), Power Bestowal (Through a contract he granted Gairon a regeneration similar to his), Extrasensory Perception (Can percieve whereever there is a fight happening. Upon leaving a mark on someone's souls he can always detect wherever they are even if they reincarnate), Statistics Amplification (Some of his attacks like "Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons" increase the potency of his attacks), Duplication and Summoning (Can summon his alter ego Azura. Can also summon Hell's Infernal Devil Blade, Hell's Arm and Lucifer's Esoterism), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, he doesn't need to eat nor sleep), Creation (Can create things out of nothing like contracts), Barrier Generation and Power Nullification (Can create barriers to protects himself. Easily broke Minotaurus's chain which prevented him from entering the underworld. Lesser demons can create barriers and prevent people to leave said places despite their abilities), Enhanced Senses (Can difference the smell of different people from a long distance), Dimensional Travel (Casually entered one of Mastema's pocket dimensions), Existence Erasure (Can erase things from existence), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into anything he desires), BFR (Lesser demons can trap people in their traps with their powers), Body Puppetry (Lesser demons can use objects as a conductor and are capable of freely manipulating them), Aura and Death Manipulation (Demons like Gilgath can create an aura so powerful it can kill people just by being near them), Healing (Its implied to be capable of healing an illness which magic cannot heal depite witches having the vast source of information in the Underworld), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Stated that poisoning him is useless), Emotional Manipulation (Devils cannot feel feelings ), Magic and Reality Warping (Lesser demons like Nigul can easily break into places like the forest of restrictions without any problem which is made of magic and can be manipulated by its creator), Death Manipulation (Lesser demons like Milon are implied to be capable of resisting Gilgath's aura which is powerful it can kill everyone near it) Attack Potency: At least Universal+ Level (Stated to be capable of destroying the human world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time. The flames within himself are easily capable of destroying an "endless" structure and that is stated that it would take an eternity to travel through it completely) | Low Multiverse Level (Can fight on par with Gabramelek) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Using his Lucifer's Esoterism he could easily kill Gabramelek) | At least Low Multiverse Level (It is stated that he someday will become strong enough to match God) Speed: Infinite (His body normally contains a fire that can easily burn in seconds an "endless" structure and that is stated that it would take an eternity to travel through it completely) | Immeasurable (Can fight on par with Gabramelek) | Immeasurable (Easily killed Gabramelek) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Level | Low Multiverse Level | At least Low Multiverse Level | At least Low Multiverse Level Durability: At least Universal+ Level | Low Multiverse Level | At least Low Multiverse Level | At least Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High | Very High | Very High Range: At least Universal+ (Stated to be capable of destroying the human world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time) | Low Multiversal (Can fight on par with Gabramelek) | At least Low Multiversal (Superior to Gabramelek) | At least Low Multiversal (Superior than before) Standard Equipment: None notable (equipment is typically made with his own being) Intelligence: He is very clever, perceptive and observant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Core: '''A small red sphere inside his chest that acts as the source of his fire. It can be restored when destroyed, but Mephistopheles can not use Asura or any fire abilities as long as The Core is destroyed. *'Hell's Blade:' Mephistopheles creates a giant blade covered in his Flames of Deep Routed Grudge that strikes his opponent *'Hell's Arm:' Mephistopheles creates a giant arm that grabs onto Hell's Blade and boosts its effectiveness. *'Asura of Crimson Flame:' Mephistopheles uses his arm bones to create a figure with six arms that wields six Hell's Blades. The Asura is made with his right arm bone while the swords are made with his left and the bones will immediately regenerate, if any arms are destroyed they can be replaced with flames. The Asura is Mephistopheles's alter ego and is capable of acting on its own. *'Wings of Crimson Flame:' Mephistopheles uses his flames to create wings, increasing his power even further. *'Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons:' Six flames in the shape of dragon heads sprout out of Mephistopheles's back to boost his power even further. *'Lucifer's Esoterism: An ability that can only be used with the other archdevils' consent that gathers and wields the power from all four archdevils. '''Key: Restrained Form | True Form | With Lucifer's Esoterism |'Future' Gallery the core.png|The Core Hell's Blade.png|Hell's Blade Hell's Arm.png|Hell's Arm Asura_Soul_Cartel.png|Asura Wings of Crimson Flame.png|Wings of Crimson Flame Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons.png|Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons Esoterism.jpg|Lucifer's Esoterism Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg